Happiness on a Silver Knife
by stuck in karkats tardis
Summary: Cronus and Kankri had a chill past but when Cronus disspoints Kankri, Kankri is forced to burry his feelings and continue living. Now years later, with Cronus forgotten, Kankri is a 3rd grade school teacher with a nosy attitude. He finds himself sucked in one of his student's life, family drama and into Cronus's arms. Will Kankri forgive and forget? Or not? Human!stuck AU Big Tasty
1. Old Farts still Smell

**A/N: Hey guys, it's Big Tasty here! Since its 4/13 and I've been itching to write this fanfic idea for YEARS by now, I was thinking, 'Why the hell not?!' This is my first Homestuck fanfic, not my first fanfic though, so be gentle with me please. Its HumanAU and Kankri and Cronus. I really like this pairing, like you have no idea and it ticks me off that there's not that much fanfics of them. But I will change that…**

**Anyways! Homestuck doesn't belong to me, it belongs to THE HUSS!**

**Enjoy!~Big Tasty**

* * *

Chapter Uno: Old Farts still Smell

_Past Time..._

"Porrim, _please._ Your roaming hands travelling up and down the length of my stature is very triggering, and it may seem that-_**OW**_!" The short troll quickly jumped out of Porrim's hands, a small glare settling on his face and he gazed at the needle that just pierced his skin. Porrim merely grinned at Kankri's attempt to look threatening. He's just too _cute_. "I'm sorry Kanny, but if you would quit _fidgeting_-" "Well if you were more _careful_ and fully aware of the task at hand, I wouldn't have extra holes in my body." Kankri scoffed. He pouted as he looked down to rub the spot of flesh that was still sore, suddenly he quickly looked up at the taller woman," And it's _**Kan-kri**_." Porrim ignored him and strutted over to him arranging his gradational robes around his frame. "Oh hush, Kanny. By now you should be over that faze of being triggered by what people call you" "I also expect the pet names to end from you too Maryam, considering the fact that you're _older_." Porrim chuckled and knelt down to sow the ends of the garment that were dragging on the carpet floor, "May I remind you that it's not my obligation to do this Kankri, you can walk out on that ceremonial stage wearing this robe like a fool." Kankri raised a brow at Porrim's statement. She was in fact, right. And if anything else that bothered Kankri was that he did not want to look like a fool. Especially on his graduation day.

He'd just have to shut up and put up with the needles for now…

But before silence could hit the occupied room, a small tune rang through Kankri's small phone that sat on a chair across the room. He turned and began to walk towards it. Until Maryam stopped him. Kankri looked down at her sharp face filled with makeup and piercings. He never really knew what everyone saw in Porrim. Yes, he did agree that her figure was what an average man would lust for but Kankri was anything but average. His phone rang a second time. He watched as Porrim expressed a face of pure annoyance," What?" "Don't move." "But it could be something important." "Kanny." "Maryam let me just-" "Kankri!" "Porrim you are not my mother, do not order me what I should-" "KANKRI." "Porrim…can you just…" he looked up at her with pleading eyes, "get it for me?" "…" "Please?" "…You're lucky you're cute Kankri…" Kankri inwardly smirked as he watched her get up and retrieve his phone. She unlocked his phone and hummed as she went through his things. "Porrim! Please! Just give me the phone!" "You have messages." "From?" She walked back towards him and slipped the phone into his hands, she once again regained her position and started to do her work. Kankri looked over to his phones screen and saw 2 messages from one of the only being he would consider as a friend. Cronus Ampora. Kankri opened the new messages and began to read, the corners of his mouth twitching into a small smile.

[CRONUS]: aye chief

[CRONUS]: ready to wvork you're stuff?

[KANKRI] Cr9nus I d9n't even kn9w if that was a c9mpliment 9r way t9 get under my skin 6ef9re the cerem9ny even starts.

[CRONUS]: it wvas a compliment, Kankri

[KANKRI]: Ugh, m9ving 9n.

[KANKRI]: Are y9u even there Cr9nus? I w9uld assume that y9u messaged me 6ecause y9u're 69red and need s9me9ne t9 pester.

[CRONUS]: that's a no to both, Kankri, it's pretty damn hard to find the auditorium wvhen all these cats and kittens roaming around me

Kankri tsked and glared at the screen. He stiffened when Porrim suddenly began working on his sleeves.

[KANKRI]: Need may I remind y9u that th9se 'cats and kittens' are what kept y9u fr9m studying, which the cause 9f that effected the reas9n why y9u're n9t even graduating.

[CRONUS]: don't swveat it chief, I already told you, I'vwe got a plan B

[KANKRI]: Plan 6? S9 y9u're intenti9ns didn't rev9lved ar9und graduating to 6eing with?

[CRONUS]: never gavwe a damn about it since the beginning babe

[KANKRI]: _Cr9nus._

[CRONUS]: sorry.

[KANKRI]: Then please, d9 enlighten me 9n what this plan of y9urs will help y9u gain a future with9ut the help 9f kn9wledge, 9r in y9ur case, a _degree._

[CRONUS]: wvell I'm planning on making my old man take me as heir of his shipping enterprise. My intentions during college wvas to just get a feel at howv college really felt, anywvays I have to go this lil kitten's beckoning me over.

[KANKRI]: Y9u are g9ing t9 make it t9 my cerem9ny, right?

[CRONUS]: wvouldn't miss it for the wvorld Kan.

Kankri gave out an exasperated sigh and noticed that Porrim was done the exact same time his conversation with Cronus had ended. He watched as Porrim arranged her sewing kit and collected the pieces of extra cloth that wasn't needed"I absolutely detest him." Kankri knew she was talking about Cronus. "Remind me how you are even friends with that man?" Kankri simply shrugged and walked over to the mirror," Thank you Porrim." "You only have friendly feelings towards him, right?" Kankri turned to Porrim to glare at her again and tell her to drop the subject but he stopped when he saw her face filled with pure concern. Why should she be worried? Cronus wasn't bad; yes he had a bad reputation of flirting with anyone who crossed his path and smoking. But besides those facts, he really was an okay kind of guy. Desperate yes. But dark and mysterious, no. Kankri believed that he knew Cronus better than anyone, that and the fact that he was Cronus only friend (and vice versa) throughout their years attending college together. In addition, Cronus seemed the only one who would tolerate Kankri's long sermons. While Kankri would tolerate Cronus's futile attempts to flirt with him, unless it lead to something that _really_ triggered him. But the question was. Did Kankri _really_ think of Cronus as a friend? Sure there's been times were Kankri would be caught in a tight jam and Cronus would be there to save the day. But he never thought of him as-_**wait**_. Kankri reeled his mind back to those times. The times the greaser themed man would open up. Or when he would silence those among his peers that interrupted his sermons during class presentations. Or the times they would dine out on special occasions like passing a test or Kankri's birthday. _Those times_. Kankri felt as a mass had collected in his chest and was dragging him the same way gravity did: down. He quickly snapped out his thoughts when he felt Porrim's intense stare waiting for his response.

"No…I don't feel the same way"

_I hope._

* * *

The auditorium was booming with clicks and filled with flash from cameras of all sorts. Kankri was extremely nervous. His legs were buckling because of the amount of people that were squeezed in. _No sign of Cronus_. He didn't want to fall and fail to present himself as the top student amongst the rest but he didn't also want to seem like a stuck up child (**A/N: When is he not**). Kankri peered behind the curtains as he saw Maryam, along with his little brother Karkat sitting down in the front seats with a proud smile laced on their faces (except for Karkat's pout of utter annoyance). _No sign of Cronus. _Kankri flinched when the person in front of him suddenly walked out on across the stage when her name was called, of course Kankri was going to hear what Aranea had to say in regards of their accomplishment. How couldn't he? Aranea was graduating with honors right behind Kankri, he always reminded her that she would have a tie with him if she stopped seeing Meenah so often. But no one can truly have a good rival could they? Kankri smiled at Aranea when her speech ended and applauded amongst the others, the crowd cheering at her wondrous speech.

"_**WHOOT! HELL YEAH! THAT'S MY GILLFROND UP THERE!"**_

His eye twitched. Somethings will never change, he guessed. He watched as Aranea turned to him and began to call his name stating that he was the one who soared above everyone._ No sign of Cronus_. Kankri gladly took this as his que to walk. As he walked across the stage the room was filled with roars of cheers and through the corner of his eye he saw that Karkat had stood up on the seat of his chair and was cheering him on with a huge grin on his face.

_How endearing-_

"**WAYDA GO FUCKASS!" **

_Karkat…_

However, as Kankri reached his destination he noticed that he wasn't simply looking at the crowd for no particular reason. He was still searching for Cronus.

Did he seriously get lost? No_, stupid, he's been in the auditorium way too many times._ Maybe something happened? _He's capable of taking care of himself, he knows how to use a gun._ Did he lose track of time? _He has a phone_. Did he…did he take his time with that person? _...but he promised_. Kankri feelings and mind where pushed back as he reached over to grab his certificate and turn to smile at the large crowd. No matter how franticly his eyes searched the thick crowd he couldn't find the guy.

_He promised._

Kankri drifted off to the right side of the stage still smiling.

_And he didn't come._

But then again, Kankri had better things to think about. Like how he was going to being his life to his own tastes. This idea was hard to think about. Especially when he was struggling to breath, had an intense headache and his heart felt like it was being clutched by a force that was cold and bitter.

You could say that Kankri was _**drowning**_ in his own emotions.

* * *

_Present Time…_

"Alright class it seems father time has decided that class is officially over, and you're time to return to the humble comfort of your sweet home. But before you go, may I remind you that tonight is open house and I would really like to meet your guardians and talk about you're grades of this first semester. You're art work has been placed on the wall outside so that all may marvel at how creative little genius's you all are. If you would like to contribute to snacks that would be very helpful but a quick reminder that if you do not bring enough, it will trigger others and they will feel very unwant-_**sad**_. Quietly get up and walk out the door, in a clam orderly fashion. Please do not rush because that may tend to trigger other-"

"GOODBYE MISTER VANTAS."

"-people…"

Kankri frowned as he watched his class erupted from their seats and raced to the door. Children these days so eager to get home and fill themselves with TV and other goodies that Kankri hated. _Really now, all that stupidity could influence a child and turn them into idiots! What happened to reading a good old book now a days?_ Kankri eased the ends of his bright red sweater and roamed around the room to arrange the seats.

After 8 years since his graduation Kankri had decided that he needed to help others and society. There was a calling to him that he needed to improve the flaws that could lead to more success for others! Porrim believed it was a very noble quest but the idea of being a 3rd grade teacher didn't sound so heroic to her. Kankri simply placed it like this, "_If I being fixing flaws at the beginning they surely will lead and become a success to the future! Not only that but what they become will determine our future and I don't mean to sound selfish or anything but I do want a perfect future_." Now here is Kankri sanitizing the desks since early today Gamzee had been sneezing all over the place not even bothering to cover his sneezes with his arm or a tissue. That boy seriously was a dull one in his class and boy, was Mr. Vantas going to give his guardian an earful on manners during open house.

When he finished cleaning and properly placing everything in its place Kankri took his time and began to walk outside of his class and see the pictures that had been placed up on the wall. He couldn't find time to do it for himself so Kankri asked his younger brother to do the job for him, much to his surprise Karkat agreed. Kankri walked down the hall and looked at the scribbles his student's have made from the beginning of the school year. Apparently Gamzee had a nice flare to creativity, his drawing filled with multiple rainbows and the word 'Miracles' squeezed in the picture overlapping the rainbows numerous of times. He smirked when he came across little Captor's drawing of bee's. Seriously, did the bee loving run in the family? Mr. Vantas grinned at himself; Karkat had done a very good job displaying the best drawings of his student's. He would have to make it up to him later on. Suddenly, his eyes halted on a drawing that was placed at the very end.

The drawing had a, what Kankri would assume, little girl with wild hair in the air with a hole through her body with red circles on the floor, what Kankri believed was suppose to be blood. Through the hole were white lines that shot through her body and came from a wand that came from a little figure that wore a purple cape and big glasses. Kankri growled as he snatched the drawing from the wall and marched to his desk. His hand darted for a book that contained all his students guardian's number just in case of emergency and in this case, it was. Kankri's eyes traveled to rows and rows of last names that started with 'A's until finally he came across what he was looking for.

_Ampora._

He punched the number into his homeroom phone and waited for someone to pick up. Eridan Ampora had been one of the student's that Kankri was a bit concerned about. He was very violent towards some of the other kids and always claimed that he was 'Supreme' or 'Highblood'. Whatever that even meant. But besides that, he did very well in his school subjects and was the top student among his class. Yet, there was the fact that he was very violent…especially to Sollux Captor. Kankri couldn't even count the number of times he's had to pull those two apart from killing each other! He can say the same for the number of times he's called this same number.

Then something suddenly stuck. Kankri's never meet Eridan's guardian. Nor has he ever heard of him from his previous teachers. It struck him a bit odd, that and also the fact that Eridan's last name reminded him of something or someone who he couldn't remember. Yet he couldn't shake the feeling-

"Hello, yes, you're calling Ampora Enterprises of Ships and Shipping Buildings. This is Mr. Ampora's office number and his secretary speaking how may I help you." Kankri blinked at the velvet like voice that spoke through the phone without any flaws what so ever. It was probably a man answering, yet, Kankri believe that the voice sounded, in some aspects, familiar.

"Yes thank you answering my call," _Out of all the ones I've sent these past months_, "I would like to speak to Mr. Ampora in the regards of my concern for his son, Eridan Ampora. I would like him to come and talk with me about how to deal with Eridan, and tonight is open house so I was assuming tonight would appropriate-"

"I'm sorry but it won't be, Mr. Ampora has a busy schedule-"

"Yes but maybe he can do something about it? It's his son I'm speaking of, surely he must care-"

"He _**doesn't**_ care." The voice answered sharply.

"…"

The other voice on the line sighed and to Kankri's surprise dropped the prim and proper act, "Look, I'll find a way to squeeze you in on his schedule, lemme remind you that I don't do this for anyone. May I ask whose calling?"

"His teacher, Kankri Vantas."

There was small pause but the voice continued to speak,"…Alright, well Saturday at 2 pm sharp please present yourself at our company, it's on 1113 Orphaner St. in down town. Did you write that down?"

"Yes, thank you very much."

"It's a date then, good day, _Mr. Kankri Vantas._"

Kankri was fazed by the way the person slurred out his name and he quickly snapped out of it as he heard the dull ring of the phone being hanged up by the other line. Kankri smoothed out his hair and regained his composure, trying to stay calm. Yet, the only disobedient one here was his rapidly beating heart. Maybe it was just simple nerves of meeting the children's guardians. Or maybe it was the voice on the phone he just spoke with a few moments ago.

Kankri couldn't decide which one was cause of this. But he at least knew one thing.

_Karkat wasn't going to get any Rom-Coms tonight._

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed! Omg, Kankri shut up I'm surprised Gamzee hasn't gone insane with all you're constant rambling. May god help those poor kids. And if you guys haven't guessed the dead girl Eridan drew was Feferi. R&amp;R are very much appreciated ~Big Tasty**


	2. Uncovering the Dust

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys! Sorry the first chapter was kinda boring but promise this chapter will make up for it! I wanted to re-edit the 1****st****chapter but I'm kinda lazy. Anyways, here's chapter two!~Big Tasty**

* * *

Chapter Dos: Uncovering the Dust

It was Friday afternoon. The heat of summer slowly starting to creep up on everyone who was unaware. But Kankri was fully aware. Heck, he discarded his sweater to the back of his brother's car with a few papers he had to grade to keep it company. Now he was down to his black t-shirt. In addition, his brother's beat up truck didn't even have air condition; the car was literally an oven! (A/N: Damn you Batter witch!) And when Kankri would pull down the window he was greeted with waves of heat fanning his face. So he reached for his binder, filled with lessons for his class, and began fanning himself. He smiled to himself when he accomplished getting himself cooled off, now if only he could change the awful tone of his brother. He turned to look at Karkat who was growling at the traffic ahead of them. He noticed that he too had removed his sweater, which was sitting in his lap, and wore a baggy red t-shirt with the words 'FUK' on it. Kankri shriveled his nose in disgust at his brother's taste, but then again, others did the same thing to him too. 'Now there's at least _something_ we have in common.' Kankri thought. He suddenly jumped when Karkat began his ranting.

"I swear that fucking weather man is a piece of horse shit. Channel 5 news brand new headline will be fucking Joan Sparks pierced by the antenna of my damn satellite dish. 'Oh yes, there will be a small north front coming along giving us a comfortable 73 degrees.' More like fucking _93 degrees_ in my goddamn _asshole_\- What the-**THAT FUCKER JUST PASSED A RED LIGHT. KANKRI DID YOU JUST SEE THIS SHIT HEAD?!**"

Kankri narrowed his eyes at Karkat," Karkat! I would like it if you would stop using such distasteful language in my presence. As a matter of fact, don't even use it! I don't care if cursing is a current _trend _of yours. And don't mind the other drivers and just simply drive me to this location!" Karkat gently brought the car to a stop at a red light as he turned to give Kankri an amused smirk, "My my, is the sudden weather giving my insufferable prick of an older brother a sudden mood change? Yeah don't mind Lil Karkat who's wasting his precious gas dropping off his dipshit of a brother to a meeting with a parent. Seriously, buy a fucking car for Christ's sakes. Is owning a car also on your stupid trigger list?" The car began to drive again. "Insufferable?! Karkat my triggers are no laughing matter. Many people out there have some triggers too, I'm sure of it. Remember you're triggers when you were younger? The ones that were mainly about you losing your old stuffed animal to monsters-" "**_DON'T YOU DARE BRING CRAB DAD INTO THIS_**-" "-and I'll have you know that the reason I don't even own a vehicle is-**_WATCH THE ROAD!_**"

Karkat's foot came crashing down on the brakes, a sudden jolt nearly choking the two siblings with their protective seatbelts. Karkat's heart was pounding against his rib cage, he panted and turned to look at Kankri, "Kankri-" "Did you not see the light?! It was clearly in red! BRIGHT RED KARKAT! Like my sweater! I almost flew out the window! My goodness, all I asked was if you could just drop me off at this location! I don't even know where-" "Kankri shut. UP. Damnit, were already here." Kankri quickly closed his mouth. His brother grinned at him and reach over to unbuckle his seat belt, then he pointed outside the window on Kankri's right. His eyes followed what he was pointing at.

A tall sky scraper loomed over creating a dark shadow over the small car. The walls and windows were clear glass. From this distance, Kankri could see men and women in suits, ties, pencil skirts and dressy shoes walking around with a coffee in hand or simply chatting about. The place reeked of high quality work. Kankri frowned at the place and suddenly felt a bit ashamed.

With his education and degree, he should be working here!

But life always has other plans.

Kankri turned to get his sweater but was stopped by Karkat. "You're seriously not going in with that thing are you? It's hot Kankri." "But I bet inside there's air condition-" "All I'm saying is that you look good without that over sized red beast…consider this as advice, okay?" Kankri's gaze softened as he settled back in his seat and opened the old door, "Thanks…Karkat…" Karkat snorted as Kankri shut the door, "Whatever, you still look like a retard to me. Just don't miss the bus if this meeting takes too long." Kankri stood back, chuckling while watching his brother drive off.

The young teacher turned and gulped. A building like this must belong to a powerful man and if there was anything that Kankri did know, was that men with power were quite stubborn.

_He just hoped this wasn't the case._

* * *

Kankri shivered and moaned in pure pleasure. God he needed this. His eyes fluttered as another wave shot up through his body, every inch was covered. He bit his lips so no one could hear him. He snarled quietly when he didn't receive the other wave. Never in his life had he felt so impatient. But god this felt so good.

"Excuse me."

"Oh right…I'm sorry."

Kankri blushed furiously as he moved out of front entrance, his precious AC no longer in range for him to relish in. He stood straight and looked onward. If he thought the building looked superior, then the workers were far beyond greater. Everyone walked with such elegance and grace that suddenly Kankri felt out of place. He cautiously walked around, obviously lost, trying not to touch anyone. But he had to find out where this meeting was going to be held place. So he began asking.

"Um excuse me-"

"Busy."

"Yes um, my names is Kankri Vantas and i-"

"No time."

"Hello there I know you're busy but-"

"Out of my way."

Kankri's lip quivered, a look of hurt written on his face. He met heart less people in the past, in his teen years, but never had he felt so, invisible. He sighed and turned to look at the entrance/exit. Now seemed the proper time to leave-

"Kan-n-nkri?"

Hearing his name being called, he turned to look for the owner of the voice. Instead of meeting eye to eye, Kankri's eyes simply meet with hair. He jumped back a few feet, the closeness being way too uncomfortable for Kankri, and looked at the person.

The person wore a grayish brown jump suit with two black lines going across the upper chest portion of the suit. What Kankri assumed to be a boy, had his face covered in wild black locks of hair, his eyes hidden beneath. Air hitched up in his throat when he realized who it was, "Captor..?"

Mituna smirked and gave a small jump in glee, "H-holy s-s-s-shit Kankri. What the fuck are you even doing h-h-here?" The shorter troll gave a soft fake smile at Mituna, "I could say the same to you Mituna, seems that you didn't change at all since high school." "No s-s-shit Sherlock, ehehehe. You're wardrobe changed for the better though." He pointed at his black t-shirt. "Oh no I still wear my sweater, it's just that today's weather is extreme in heat and um wait, Mituna. Mind me when I ask what _are _you doing here?" "Hmn?" Mituna looked up at Kankri giving him a peek at his left blue colored eye, "I'm the janitor dumb ass." He cackled in pure laughter, his body shaking so much that Kankri saw the keys hanging from his hip with a few bee themed key chains hanging with it. "Are you gonna work here or some s-s-shit?" "Aha, no. I work as a teacher for 3rd graders-" Mituna broke into laughter again. "Holy fuck are you shiting me?! Poor kids! You must be the most tight ass teacher there is!" He laughed even harder, his arms wrapping around his shaking form.

Kankri had it. He was fed up with Mituna since the first day he meet him and the feeling hasn't changed ever since. Not only that, but a few workers were starting to stare. An amused expression playing among some faces. He turned to the janitor and snarled. _'I am so DONE.' _Kankri headed for the door.

"Hey! Where ya goin~" Mituna gripped Kankri's arm.

"Mituna, unhand me, this is very triggering-"

"Holy shit so you didn't fucking change. Heh, that figures."

"Mituna!"

"So what _were_ you here for again?"

Kankri broke free of his grasp and huffed," I'm here for a meeting with Mr. Ampora."

Mituna seemed to suddenly stiffen," O-o-o-oh? What the hell for?"

"Teacher and parent business."

"Kankri…

_are you sleeping with my boss?_"

"**NO!**"

Everyone around them turned to see what the commotion was about. Mituna merely smirked when he saw Kankri hide his face in his hands, embarrassed. "Come on, lemme take you to there."

Kankri didn't react when Mituna grab his wrist, nor did he say anything on their way there. He was tired, embarrassed and now, cold.

He just wanted his red sweater.

* * *

Happy to be alone, happy to be comfortable and on time, Kankri gave quick turn in the big leather chair he was sitting in. He sighed, content that he was finally here, thanks to the bee loving janitor to his dismay. He was sitting in the head director's chair, a long narrow glass table ended with him in the front. Now this may seem childish but Kankri just couldn't resist.

"You there, yes, you the young fellow with the mole. What do you believe will help raise our efforts to spread our stores across the country?"

Kankri quickly jumped from the head chair to the smaller one next to him, "I, uh, do believe Mr. Vantas, sir that if we crushed our competitions we wouldn't have any trouble!"

Kankri giggled as he threw himself back in the previous chair, " Yes excellent idea -"

"But vwhat fun vwould that be, _Mr. Vantas_?"

Kankri gripped the arms of the chair at the voice behind him. It was the same dark voice he heard on the phone. God that voice dipped into a deeper and more sensible octave than the last time Kankri heard it. Kankri turned to the left and meet with no one, just an amused chuckle emitting from somewhere around him. Then the chair suddenly spinned at an incredible speed, the smaller being brings his legs up, a small shriek escaping his lips. The voice giving out a haughty laugh. Kankri screwed his eyes shut, his body still tense even when the chair started slowing down.

"Holy-did I seriously scare you Kankri?"

Kankri slowly pried his eyes open to meet the face of a handsome man. His eyes were a soft violet purple and his face had sharp features that Kankri couldn't help but stare and admire. His hair was jet black and slicked back with what he guessed, copious amounts of gel. Kankri may have faced a journey full of heat and walk with a bumbling idiot, but nothing was more rewarding than this. The man noticed Kankri's starring and stood back to huskily chuckle at him. His voice bounced off the walls, hitting Kankri's ears like a soothing melody and just when he had pulled back he caught a whiff of him. Good _lord_ did that man smell heavenly. Kankri quickly snapped out of it and regained his composure.

"Ah, yes um, I'm Kankri Vantas, Eridan's teacher."

"Mhm, we spoke on the phone."

"Yes well um, I would like to discuss with you Mister Ampora, um, ah. About-"

"Seriously Kan drop the act." The man lend against the table and crossed his arms over his broad chest, his lips curving into a devious smirk.

Kankri gave a dumb folded look, "Um. Excuse me?"

The man raised his brow in a questioning glance, "Kankri you seriously don't knowv wvho I am?"

"…Yes, um I do believe your Eridan Ampora's father-"

"**_Chief_**! Come on! You gotta be kiddin me, it's your old pal, Cronus!"

"…Cronus?" he said quietly.

Cronus..?

_Cronus._

_CRONUS ._

Kankri snarled, his past admiration for this man quickly fading fast, "Oh silly me, how_ could_ I forget! Geez, you really lived up to your reputation didn't you Cronus?" Kankri made sure he felt every word that was dipped in venom when he spoke to him. He did change since he last saw him, Kankri's face suddenly contorted with utter horror at his sudden realization.

_He even checked him out._

"Wvowv not even a hug, that's pretty cold Kan."

"It's **_Kan-kri_**. I believe I've exclaimed to this to you _thousands_ of times before in the past."

Cronus narrowed his eyes a Kankri, "Aye, wvhat wvith the sour attitude-"

"Never mind me Cronus. Let's talk about your **_son_**."

Cronus quickly pulled back to look at Kankri. He blinked, and then laughed.

"K-k-kankri." He stifled a small laugh," Eridan is, ha, my _younger brother_."

Before Kankri could even react, a sudden crash of lightning bolt disrupted their conversation. Cronus frowned and walked over to a panel with a few buttons. Kankri watched the wall to his left lose its black colored tint and reveal the city looming beneath, droplets of rain pounding against the glass.

"It's pouring outside Kankri, you sure you don't want to continue this discuss a later time?"

His eyes twitched," No, I'm sorry but I have a very busy schedule and there's someone waiting for me at home."

He watched Cronus pull a chair and his face fall a bit, "So your _married_ chief?"

"No, I'm still holding onto my act of celibacy."

"…That's good."

"Hmm?"

"Eh, nothing chief, so wvhat's this problem my lil's bro a'stirrin?"

"Well, I'll have you know that Cronus is a very good child and very smart indeed, it's just that-"

Lightning struck.

"-that, that he has some flaws when it involves being social with the rest of the children-"

And again.

"…sometimes he's violent with others when things don't go his way-"

Again.

"Ah! And, um I believe that if-""Here ya go chief." Cronus pulled his suit blazer off and placed it around Kankri's shoulders. The material was very heavy, but also warm. The scent that still lingered surprisingly comforted Kankri. "Uh, yes thank you." "Mhm…say Kankri…" "What is it, Cronus?" The taller male suddenly scooted his chair a bit closer to Kankri's, "You're not still, holding a grudge because of last time are ya? I hope Meenah did tell you..." Kankri shook his head and made a confused look, "If she told me about what?" Cronus quietly cursed under his breath and gave Kankri a weak smile, "Eridan wvas, ah, born the same day as your graduation day, chief..."

_So._

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it, I just happened."

_He didn't._

"These things just happen, ya know?"

_Forget?_

"Yes, i-I know Cronus." Shame filled the bottom of Kankri stomach as he looked away. "Well it seems those were all the problems I have with Eridan, as of late, so I guess I'll be leaving-"

"Do you have a car?"

"N-no but I'll catch the bus-"

"It's too late for that, I'll drive you home."

"I'll just ask Karkat-"

"Don't go risking your brother's safety in this type of weather; consider this as a sappy sorry apology from one of those rom-coms of yours."

"Cronus I don't like rom-coms."

"But ya do watch em."

"…"

Cronus and Kankri got up and quietly headed to the door," So tell me, why don't you get a car?"

_"__I…_

_never passed the driver's test…"_

* * *

"You did end up going with plan B didn't you Cronus?" Kankri spat as he watched Cronus jump into his nice dark blue colored sports car. It was sleek and looked fast. It didn't take a Mituna to know it was an expensive.

"Wvhat can I say? I got the brains."

Kankri scoffed as he got in the seat and clutched the jacket around him tighter. He shifted in his seat and felt the leather softly cushion his small rump. He buckled in and watched Cronus do the same; he turned to give his a toothy grin, "So chief? Where do ya live, eh?" "6913 Sufferer Ave." Cronus leaned towards the midline of the arm rest and tapped a screen across from it, the small box lighted up and illuminated the whole car. Kankri watched as Cronus typed in his address and looked up with him with a shit eating grin. "You need a car Kankri." Kankri ignored him and turned to look at his window, his cheek coming into contact with the cold glass of the window, "How unlucky for you, because I'm afraid my budget doesn't cut for it." He heard Cronus 'tsk', "I'll buy you one chief." Kankri's eyes peered at the view mirror to catch Cronus's profile. Kankri couldn't deny that Cronus was very handsome, but he also couldn't deny that he's been though a lot of turmoil's today as well. He just wanted to rest.

"No thanks. I've had enough disappoints in my life." Kankri softly murmured as his sleepy eyes closed shut.

Cronus's eyes winced when he silently heard Kankri's last statement before his light snores filled the car. That hurt, but Cronus deserved it. He needed to take some amount of responsibility for making Kankri so upset with him for all these years. And if he wanted to keep Kankri, he better take charge of it as of now. He smiles softly at Kankri's curled up figure against the door. Cronus had to admit though; he was surprised that after all these years he finally got to meet his little man. He didn't seem to have grown but underneath that fitting t-shirt, Cronus knew that a treasure of divine innocence laid underneath. He sighed happily. Kankri may be upset with him today but he would make it up to him later.

"I promise."

* * *

Cronus squinted his eyes in the far distant as he noticed the rain started to pound even harder. Damn him and his awful eyesight. Kankri's home was still far away and it seemed this weather wasn't going to ease up any time soon and with his current vision this situation was just too risky. Cronus gripped the steering wheel and growled, he made a quick turn to his right heading straight to the comfort of his home.

Upon reaching the drive way of his home Cronus swiftly got of his car and ran to open the front door. The salt sea water from nearby burned his nostrils as he fought against the current of the rough weather. When he reached Kankri's side of the door he ripped open the door and pulled the sleeping male into his arms. Cronus felt Kankri's warm body shudder at the sudden chill of air and rain hit him.

"Hold on chief…"

Cronus slammed the door to his car shut and ran back to the entrance of his home. He sighed he when settled Kankri on a nearby couch, he turned to shut his front door and locked it. Cronus removed his shoes and removed his purple dress shirt. He really hoped Kankri didn't mind this sudden turn of events. He quietly walked into his kitchen and walked over to his laptop that sat on his kitchen's island. Cronus suddenly grinned at his sudden idea to win back Kankri.

Wait.

Win him back?

No, no. This was merely to be on Kankri's good side, that's all! Cronus clicked on a red sleek sports car that was much more expensive than the one he currently owned. He smirked as he typed in his pin and hit enter.

**_ERROR: Credit card is no longer valid and able for use. Please try again._**

And Cronus did try again. He tried again and again. Till he began thinking that this was some sick prank his old mad and co-workers were playing again. He'll just have to call up his man and tell him to cut that act and give him his new pin. Cronus reached for his phone in his back pocket and dialed his father's number.

"Hello? Dad?"

_"__Boy…do you know what time it is?!"_

"Yeah dad, I knowv I knowv. Just wvanted to ask wvhat my newv pin number for my newv credit card is. I can't use the one I have nowv and I wvas thinking you-"

_"__There is no new card, Cronus."_

"…Wvhat…?"

"_There's actually nothing for you, as of now actually. I was hoping the news would have reached you sooner than this afternoon but it seems you were too busy, messing around."_

"But-"

_"__No buts' Cronus. Obviously you think business is all but a game to you. Well now Cronus, it's time for you to begin the game. I've been too nice for these past few years and it seems that any time soon I'll won't be able to continue playing. You're on your own as of today. Find your own job, home and live your own life. I don't want Eridan to end up like you."_

Cronus yelled at his father that this was all just a mere joke and his was simply kidding!

But then he realized what family he was born into.

_"__Good luck Cronus."_

* * *

**_A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the story! I worked really hard on this one and it was kind of a pain since I really wanted a mini brotherly fight between Kankri and Karkat. And just for the record i'm not hating on Mituna in anyway. Remember guys, Kankri acts like a teenager and kind of a inconsiderate person. But seriously though, I LOVE Mituna, if I didn't love him I wouldn't have even gave him a spot in this story! A whew! It's about time Cronus came out! And don't worry guys you'll be getting more CroKri in the next chapter! And those who didn't catch on what Cronus's dad was telling him is that Cronus has to live on his own now, and the Cronus pretty much doesn't OWN anything because he used his fathers money to get everything he wants. _**

**_Ooooh and how will Kankri react when he find outs he's not home._**

**_HOW WILL MAMA KARKAT REACT?!_**

**_Sorry for grammer mistakes but hey, i'm still a rookie you guys._**

**_R&amp;R for me guys! And go check out Ali's story! Thank you guys~Big Tasty_**


End file.
